<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tiniest 'venger: Civil War by ThatDorkyFicBabey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974867">The Tiniest 'venger: Civil War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDorkyFicBabey/pseuds/ThatDorkyFicBabey'>ThatDorkyFicBabey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Age Regressor Reader, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Reader (Marvel), CGLRE, Caregiver Steve Rogers, Non-Sexual Age Regression, Reader-Insert, a wee bit of brattiness, agere, caregiver steve, non-sexual infantilism, someone needs a nap, the softest steve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDorkyFicBabey/pseuds/ThatDorkyFicBabey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thinks a certain someone needs a nap. That certain someone disagrees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tiniest 'venger: Civil War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm moving some things over from my Tumblr account - feel free to check me out there if you wanna :)</p><p>The Tiniest ' venger is a series of stand alones in the AU where the reader lives at the compound and is taken care of by the avengers (some slightly more than others though, because Stucky is my jam). </p><p>Gender-neutral reader unless stated otherwise. Also left some blanks for you to fill in yourself - you'll know 'em when you see 'em.</p><p>Square brackets around character names e.g. [Steve] is so you can insert your own CG pet name since it's a super personal thing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Nu!’ you huff, giving Steve your best grumpy face. You can sense the ultimate injustice on the horizon and you mean business!</p><p>‘Are you sure?’ [Steve] replies in that honey tone, reserved for your smollest self, ‘because I’m sure I can see a sleepy [Y/fave animal] in front of me,’ </p><p>‘Nu!’</p><p>‘No, you’re not sure or no, you don’t want a nap?’  </p><p>N-word detected. Full Pout Mode activated.</p><p>‘Nu! Nu! Nu!’</p><p>‘[Pet name], you know you’ll feel less cranky if you -’</p><p>‘Nu!’ </p><p>Faster than even [Steve] can react, you fly from the common room and out into the corridor! ‘Haha!’ You shriek with no small amount of triumph, glancing back to find [Steve] - a smile quirking at one side of his mouth - still miles behind! Turning your attention to the path in front of you, you keep your eyes on the prize, your favourite hiding spot and a nap-free afternoon -</p><p>‘Ooooon yoooooouuurr…left!’ [Steve]’s voice is directly behind you as he lift’s you clean off the floor and into his arms, tickling at your ribs. </p><p>‘Nu fair!’ You squeal between fits of giggles, the battle of wills of only a few moments ago instantly forgotten. But what you haven’t forgotten is that [Steve] - yes, big, tough Captain America - is the most ticklish person you know! </p><p>With no more than the slightest brush of your fingers across his arm, he’s laughing and squealing louder and, more uncontrollably than you are. ‘Okay! Okay!’ He cries as, despite his best efforts, he crumples down on to the floor while you mercilessly poke at his ribs. ‘Please! I surrender!’ </p><p>Pulling out the white hanky that he keeps in his back pocket (mostly in case you need to blow your nose), he waves it around frantically for good measure. ‘No more! You got me! You got me good!’ </p><p>‘I win! I win! I win!’ You sing, earning you a deep chuckle.</p><p>‘Yeah, [pet name], you win.’</p><p>It’s a few minutes before either of you manage to stop laughing but when you finally catch your breath, you feel [Steve]’s dinner plate-sized hand settle on top of your head. He looks over at you with that sweetly adoring smile that always turns you into a big, mushy heap of babey. ‘How about a story, huh?’</p><p>‘Nu nap!’ You pout, again. </p><p>‘Nope, no nap,’ he responds, holding up both hands, that quirking grin back in force, ‘just your favourite story. How’s that sound?’ </p><p>You make a show of thinking a moment before gifting him a quick nod, sending that grin in to a full, toothy smile. ‘Alright, then.’ </p><p>[Steve] jumps to his feet, bending to the will of the grabby hands and picking you up before carrying you back into the common room. Skimming your shelf in the bookcase, he pulls out your favourite book! After, and only after, the necessary story time accessories - your blanky, favourite stuffy, [add your own favourite things!] - have been gathered, he plops down on to the sofa. </p><p>You settle in [Steve]’s lap, resting your head on his shoulder and squeezing [stuffie’s name] tight as he opens up the book and starts reading. You’ve heard this story, told in [Steve]’s deep, whispering Brooklyn lilt, more times than you can count and it never gets old. You don’t really notice how he rocks you slowly from side to side, gently patting your thigh in time to his steady heart beat. To be fair, [Steve] probably doesn’t even realise he’s doing it. It’s just one of those calming, lulling little things that happens so naturally that you’re not even sure when it started. </p><p>You watch the well worn pages turn as he does all the voices with the expressiveness of a seasoned pro. The pictures form, so clear behind your eyes as they begin to close deeper and deeper, for longer and longer until those pictures feel like a distant memory. </p><p>‘No, you’re not sleepy at all,’ [Steve] coos, closing the finished book and pulling your blanky up around your shoulders.</p><p>‘Tolds…you…so,’ you murmur back, a wide yawn on your lips as he rests his head on top of yours with a quiet chuckle.</p><p>‘Yeah, what was I thinkin’, huh?’</p><p>Later:</p><p>You’re sleeping so soundly that you don’t hear some of the others come back from their mission. [Natasha] is the first to appear through the common room door. She, slows to a stealthy creep when [Steve] catches her eye. Pointing to you, still nestled into his shoulder, he then presses a finger to his lips. </p><p>[Natasha] turns back towards her following comrades, giving [Bruce] a playfully withering look when, lost in a daydream, he nearly walks into her. Following [Steve]’s lead, she presses a finger to her own lips before mouthing. ‘Shhh, [Y/N]’s asleep!’ [Bruce] looks down at you with a little smile and turns behind him to [Thor]. </p><p>‘Shhh, [Y/N]’s napping!’ </p><p>And so it is passed down the line as one Avenger after another tip toes in. </p><p>[Thor] to [Tony]: ‘Silence, [Y/N] sleeps!’</p><p>[Tony] to [Bucky]: ‘Zip it, [Y/N]’s zonked!’</p><p>[Bucky] to [Clint]: ‘Keep it down, [Y/N]’s sleepin’!’</p><p>[Clint] to [Sam]: ‘Quiet, [Y/N]’s out for the count!’</p><p>[Sam] to…nobody, he realises as he turns to an empty corridor but puts his finger to his lips with a shrug, anyway.</p><p>In super sneak mode they each wander over to the kitchen in search of sustenance and a comfy seat, only [Bucky] lags behind. </p><p>‘Busy day?’ He whispers with a knowing smirk at your peacefully snoozing form. </p><p>[Steve] stifles another chuckle in case, after all that fuss, he was the one to wake you. </p><p>‘Good day,’ he says, ‘it was a good day.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>